leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Vulcan (alternate reality)
Vulcan was an M-class inhabited planet in the Vulcan system, in the Alpha Quadrant. This was the homeworld of the Vulcan species, and was a founding member of both the Coalition of Planets in 2155 and the United Federation of Planets in 2161. Planetary features Vulcan, as seen from orbit, was largely red in color, with some greens and browns. Vulcan had a noticeably higher gravity and thinner atmosphere than Earth. It was a mostly arid planet, with many large jutting rock formations, with most of the surface consisting of large deserts or mountain ranges, along with scattered small seas. Desert areas were prone to large amounts of heat, light, and electrical sandfire storms. ( ) There were several tourist attractions on Vulcan, including active volcanoes, ancient ruins, and lava fields. ( ) History :See also: Vulcan history As early as the mid-20th century the planet Vulcan had contact with the Tellarites and, covertly, with Humans. By the late 21st or early 22nd century they had established contact with the Humans, Cardassians, Klingons, Tholians, and Trill, among others. ( ; ) In 2152 there were over a million physicians on Vulcan. ( ) During the mid-22nd century, the death penalty was still common practice in Vulcan courts for a small number of offenses, including treason. ( ) Before co-founding the Federation in 2161, Vulcan was in conflict with Andoria. It controlled the Coridan government, and had exchanged ambassadors with Earth and Qo'noS, among others. ( ) For centuries, the planet was governed by a government called the Vulcan High Command. The High Command was dissolved in 2154 when the Kir'Shara was discovered. ( ) By at least 2258, however, the High Command was reinstated and remained as the governing body. ( ) Destruction In 2258, the planet had a population of six billion, when it was attacked by the Romulan Nero in his vessel, the Narada. The Narada deployed a drill platform in the planet's atmosphere, and began drilling into the surface. A distress call from the planet resulted in the deployment of eight Federation starships to the planet, where all but the were destroyed by the Narada. The drill platform was ultimately disabled, but not before the energy stream had penetrated the planet's core. A canister containing red matter was then dropped into the drill hole and detonated when it was consumed by the planet's core. This created a singularity at the heart of the planet, which began consuming the planet from the inside out. With only minutes remaining, the planet's population attempted to evacuate. Acting Enterprise captain rescued several members of the Vulcan Council before the planet was lost. Since Spock found his parents and members of the Vulcan High Council in the katric ark, a chamber within Mount Seleya, it is possible many of the greatest minds of Vulcan were saved through a transference of their stored katra, thus "preserving Vulcan's cultural heritage." The number of survivors from the planet was estimated to be fewer than ten thousand. The total number of remaining Vulcans, including those off-world at the time, is uncertain but the number was low enough for Spock to consider his race an "endangered species". ( ) Spock's prime reality counterpart founded a colony for the remaining survivors, which by the following year was known as New Vulcan. ( ) classified Vulcan as a ''Minshara''-class planet.|This low number may refer only to those who were able to escape from Vulcan and may not take into account the unknown numbers of Vulcans living off-world on Federation planets and serving aboard Federation starships. |The planet's sky appears blue rather than red. Orci explained the color depends on the season in the same Q&A. There is also canon support: When Jonathan Archer asked T'Pol whether the Vulcan sky gets to be as blue as Archer IV's sky, T'Pol replied "occasionally". ( ) The day Spock was offered entrance to the Vulcan Science Academy appears to be one of those occasions.}} Appendices Appearances * : ** (First appearance) References * : ** ** episode .}} de:Vulkan (Neue Zeitlinie) fr:Vulcain (planète chronologie alternative) it:Vulcano (realtà alternativa) ja:ヴァルカン星（新時間軸） nl:Vulcan (alternatieve realiteit) ru:Вулкан (альтернативная реальность) Category:Planets Category:Vulcan Category:Homeworlds Category:Locations (alternate reality)